


My actual life story 💕

by Mushroomsoup234



Category: My life story 😍
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Bullying, Canon Gay Character, Canon Trans Character, Death Threats, Grooming, Homophobic Language, Multi, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Transphobia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroomsoup234/pseuds/Mushroomsoup234
Summary: Big twLook at tags my guyLove you allMaybe you came here for my infamous yelling at tubboinnit fans work 🙂🐸If not poggersKill meIm in 7th grade soooo there is probably gonna be more traumaAlso my stepdad is a dick headMy dad leftMy mom doesn't understand me at all
Relationships: Me and rapist, me and abuser, me and therapy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	My actual life story 💕

**Author's Note:**

> Love you so much

Hi if you see this is a vent type thing since i need to talk about this  
Im currently trying write and have a panic attack

Lets start in the second grade when i had no friends and literally nobody talked to me  
And i only talked to the birds and plants 💖

In third grade i finally got a friend but we were both harshly bullied and assaulted by students in our grade and older...we formed a suicide pact and only she went through with it 🙂

In forth grade i decided to form a youtube channel which prompted my second era of bullying but not as harsh....desperate to be like everyone else i forced myself to have a crush on a highschool boy that everyone liked....he ended up asking for my email and we began messaging and hanging out at school he said that we should do some "intimate couple things" now that we'd been talking awhile not saying anymore but he ended up raping me while taping it and spreading it around the school......this prompted harsher bullying including this one time i took my pet lizard that i was extremely attached to school ( i was a stupid kid okay!!) And it was crushed to death in front of my eyes while i was kicked by some high schoolers (btw i was still dating the rapist 😍) we dated for a year

That year i was also groomed and bullied by a friend i trusted

Fifth grade was my new start  
I met my new friend!!! (Yayyy😓😓😓)  
After a few months we fell in love the first but not last time (still love you mrs. Emotional manipulative girl). 

I cant talk about the whole story but ill give you the highlights

.extremely violent  
.encouraging me to kms  
.guilt tripping me  
.leading me on  
.cheating on me with my sibling  
.pinned me down and threattinging my life with a knife

Thats all ill tell you except that my brother is currently trying to kill me every day and cutting me open and beating me

Homophobes  
Transphobes (im a trans man)

I want to die please :')


End file.
